A Kouga Story
by Mariko21
Summary: Kouga meets a girl, who is the only one who can defeat Naraku. But she can't do it alone...


A Kouga Story: The Wolf Tribe Leader and Naraku's Homologue

"Inuyasha… Can you feel them?" asked the monk worriedly.

"Feel them! I'm about to go blank from their reek!"

"Can you tell where's it coming from?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, but started running to that place.

"Youkai… They must be hundreds…" whispered Sango, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"Stay back, Kagome! I don't want any more trouble like you tripping and being killed by a demon!"

"Inuyasha, you're worried about me?" asked the girl, touched to tears.

"Wh…? NO! But you have the Jewel!"

Kagome turned red and was about to scream "Osuwari!", but Miroku interrupted them:

"Can you two stop fighting each other and start fighting demons?"

"Inuyasha… why are they here?" asked Shippo, jumping on the hanyou's shoulder.

"Get off, baka! The kitsune jumped on Miroku's shoulder How should I know… What the…?"

A bright light appeared and the next thing they saw was that the demons were gone. In front of them was standing a girl dressed in white clothes. Her hair was long and silver and her eyes were amber. (And no, it wasn't Sess after a… special surgery!)

"Oh…" sighed Miroku. Then, he ran to her and took her hands in his:

"Will you-"

"No, I will not bear your children!"

"How did you know I was going to ask you that?"

"Damn it, Miroku! We've met before! I traveled with you all the way to that drunken houshi… Remember?"

"Uhm… Ame…?" (Ame means rain, for anyone who doesn't know that)

"Yup! Oh, is she your fiancée?" she asked while looking at Sango.

"Where'd you get that idea from!" (BTW, Sango was all red and nervous)

"Oh, sorry… It's just that you looked jealous…"

"Sango…" said Miroku while hugging the demon-slayer lovingly.

"Miroku… Get your hand off my butt!" SLAP!

Miroku got up from the ground really dizzy.

"Anyway, Ame… What are you doing here?" asked the monk, after straightening his jaw.

"Destroying oni… and looking for Naraku, what else?"

"NARAKU! What you want from him, wench!"

"Well, dog-turd, I'm his homologue."

"Huh?"

"He's black, I'm white… He's bad, I'm good…"

"Huh?"

"God, they don't make hanyous like they used to! I've got his powers, only I'm good, I'm on your side!"

"Wanna travel with us?" asked Kagome joyfully.

"We don't know the wench, wench!"

"Osuwari! Miroku knows her and that should be enough for us."

"Ame, when we met… you didn't have any powers…"

"The drunken monk taught me and through lots of meditation, I got this strong."

"No fair! I was his soul-child! I was supposed to have these powers!" whined the monk.

"And what powers do you have, exactly?" asked Sango, who understood that the new girl doesn't represent a threat to her when it comes to Miroku.

"Well… shoki, mimicry, creating incarnations and mind controlling!" Cool, huh?"

"So you'll join us?" asked the hanyou.

"Seems so. Dog-turd."

"Wench!"

Stop calling her that! Osuwari!"

"Argh! But she started…"

"She did? Well… I only heard you sooo…"

"We should continue walking or we won't get to a village by nightfall" said Miroku and so they started another journey.

Chapter 2 

A little later, they were walking through the woods as before.

'Kouga's scent!' thought Inuyasha. 'Damn it! But wait…'

"Ame, can you take anybody's appearance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you look like… let's say… Kagome?"

"Sure, see?" In her place now stood a perfect copy of Kagome, but in white clothes.

"Yosh! You smell like her, too! Kagome, come with me now!" He grabbed Kagome's hand and ran with her as far as possible from Kouga.

"What's wrong with him? Is he crazy? Did he get rabies or…?" asked Ame confused.

"Inuyasha…? Oh, you'll get used to him… eventually!" answered Miroku.

"Still… Something's going on…"

"Well, Sango, unlike us… they might be getting some"

HIRAIKOTSU!

"Pwetty colous…" whined Miroku before collapsing.

A tornado appeared: Kouga (duh, who else?). He hugged Ame.

"My woman… Where's dog-turd?"

"Hey, you call him that, too!... Wait! What do you mean YOUR woman?"

"Kagome, come on… What's wrong with you?"

"Damn you Inuyasha!" Ame said under her breath.

"You hate him now? Good! We'll be together for eternity!"

He grabbed her before she could say anything and ran away taking her with him.

"Inuyasha, stop!"

"Not yet, wench!"

"Inuyasha…" said Kagome with a demonic face "… Osuwari!"

"Bwagh!"

"I want to go back or…"

'His scent is fading… He must have left!' "Ok, let's go!"

"Inu…? Are you ok? Or did I say osuwari more times than you can take?"

:What? Oh, I'm fine! Now let's go see if it worked!" He grabbed Kagome by the hand and started running.

"You must have fever! Stop! Lye down!"

"Hush, hush! Next you'll say roll over, heel and, of course, sit!"

Soon, they reached Miroku and Sango.

"Kouga came and took Ame" informed Sango

"Yosh! It worked!"

"What was that Inuyasha? You –planned—this!

"I-I-I…"

"You-you-you… are a jerk! We must go after them!"

"What, wench? You're jealous because he took her instead of you?"

"Nani? Osuwari!"

"Get up Inuyasha or the girls will leave us here" said Miroku, finally being able to get up.

"Wh…? Ok…"

A kouga story: ch 3- Feel good inc :) 

"Put me down!" yelled Ame. Kouga did as he was ordered.

"Kagome, aren't you pleased?"

"I'm not Kagome, see?" She returned to her normal appearance.

"Ka-go-me?"

"No, A-me! See ya!"

"I'm Kouga... Why did you look and smell like her?"

"'Cause I can mimic, that's why. Where the fuck did you take me to?"

""Home… My home…"

"You're a wolf youkai?"

"Yes."

"But I thought your kind lived in packs…"

"We do, but this is my place and only mine. It was supposed to be for me and Kagome…"

"You love her?"

"Yes… I think…"

"Well, she doesn't love you…. She's head over heels in love with Inuyasha. Darn! That dog-turd planned this-this kidnap… Darn…"

"What do you mean?"

"He asked me to change into Kagome. But… now that you know how I look, there's no need for staying with me so… Ja ne!"

"Don't go!"

"Wh…? Why not?"

"Well… You look rather nice and since she's in love with him… Who knows?"

"RATHER nice?"

"Beautiful… Gorgeous… Splendide!"

"You look good, too…"

"But if we become mates, you can't stay with the pack."

"Mates!"

"Well… yeah!"

"And why can't I stay with your wolf buddies?"

"They hate shape-shifters… because Naraku is one of them and he killed many of our kind."

"I'm more than a shape-shifter!"

"You sure look like more than that!"

"Meaning…?" she asked, placing her arms around his neck.

"Not even a shape-shifter can look so good without Mother Nature's help."

"Nice one… I would've never picked that inu-korro instead of you."

"I needed to hear that…" He leaned in and kissed her gently. Her arms clutched around him, bringing his body closer to hers. They deepened the kiss. His lips started kissing her neck and then slowly made their way to her shoulder.

"Let's go inside the cave, Kouga…" She embraced his hips with her legs and he carried her inside. He kneeled on his haybed and she broke the kiss along with the embrace.

"You are amazing…" she said while gazing at him. She reached out her hands and uncaught his ponytail, taking the bandana off afterwards. She ran her hands through his long raven hair. Then, she helped him take off his armour and thenhis other accessories, except for the lower part of his outfit.

"Lye down! Front side down please!"

"Your wish is my command…"

"It better be" she said while sitting on top of him.

He rhands started massaging his neck with small circular moves.

"Your hands are cold, but it feels good."

"I like touching your skin with my cold hands…"

"Why's that?"

"'Cause you're hot…" Her hands slowly went lower, on his shoulders.

"Glad you like the view!"

"I meant your skin is warm… but your body looks really good, too."

Her hands started making ample moves, up and down his spine.

"Woaw! That's a chilly kind of hot feeling…"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked while pressing her body on his back.

"Cold hands and hot feeling… When did you get undressed?"

"Shape-shifters can controle any kind of material." She started kissing his back, making his body twitch from pleasure.

"How does that feel?" asked Ame in a low voice.

"It's… HARD to describe…"

"Then turn around…"

They started kissing again, in their knees. She undid the rest of his clothing. He laid th girl on her back and got on top of her. She begun thrusting her hips in the same rhythm as him. His kissing and his touch were making her want him even more. Their moans were heard in the night.

Back in the cave, Ame and Kouga held each other tight. They were panting and their skin was shiny from their sweat.

"You have to become my mate now…"

"I thought I just did…"

"To become mates, we have to exchange blood. Think about it as two hemispheres that, when brought together, become a whole."

"Well… we must have a talk before that." She said while making her clothes appear on her body.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Get dressed, it's something serious and I can't concentrate with you naked like this…"

After he put on his clothes, she sat down next to him.

"You know Naraku, right?"

"Yes, but what is he doing in this specific conversation?"

"I'm his homologue, meaning that I'm everything that he is, but good. I'm the one that can defeat him. But if we exchange blood, I get some of your power and you get some of mine. That's bad for me and good for him. I can't get through with this now!"

"We'll be able to defeat him even if we are mates…"

"There's no WE in this matter! I must defeat him alone and only afterwards I can become your mate…"

"This is so fucked up!" he yelled, getting up.

"Kouga, don't you dare leave me now!"

"I'm sorry but YOU'RE NOT MY MATE TO TELL ME WHEN TO LEAVE OR NOT!"

Saying this, he gave her a disappointed look and ran away.

"Crap! I can't even get a moment of peace and quiet! sigh Naraku, get ready, you jackass…" She left the cave heading for the youkai's castle.

Chapter 4: Nemesis

"I sensed you coming closer…" he whispered.

"Naraku! I'm here to bring you to your end!"

"Go ahead and try, love… You won't succeed. Why not join me instead?"

"Don't call me love! Call me nemesis! I'll kill you!"

She sprung towards him, on the roof, and used shoki… but it did not affect him. Then, she tried using energy spheres (which appeared in her hands), but he used them as welll. She jumped down, on the ground.

"My turn…" he grinned maliciously.

He used energy spears, but the very same moment he aimed them at her, her arms raised in the air and started throwing spears all by themselves.

"What's going on?" she asked looking at her palms, once he had stopped attacking her.

"The Yin and Yang thing… Keeping the balance! Meaning…"

"…that none of us is to win… Unless… Unless we bring improvements that the other cannot bring…"

"That is impossible! If I evolve, you evolve as well and the other way around."

"Maybe… but maybe not… There's no point in fighting you now. I'll come back when I'm ready."

"I'll be waiting, be sure of that!"

'I've got to find him…' she thought while running like mad through the woods.


End file.
